mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Enceladus (mythology)
bests a less-than-gigantic ENKELADOS on an Attic red-figure dish, ca. 525 BCE]] :This article is about the mythological giant; for the moon of Saturn, see Enceladus (moon). In Greek mythology, Enceladus (or Enkelados, Ἐγκέλαδος/"Trumpeter to Arms") was one of the Gigantes, the enormous children of Gaia (Earth) fertilized by the blood of castrated Uranus.Aphrodite arose from the same origins, yet no myth connected her with the Gigantes. With the other Gigantes, Enceladus appeared in one particular region—either Phlegra, the "burning plain" in ThraceBibliotheke 1.6.1; Hyginus, Fabulae, Proem. The location was removed to Magna Graecia in Hellenistic times: Strabo, in Alexandria, identified Phlegrae with the Phlegraean Plain in Campania, near Cumae., or Pallene.Kerenyi 1951 pp 28f, noting Bibliotheke 1.6.1; Stephanus Byzantinus s.v. "Phlegra" resolves the conflict by declaring Phlegra the old name for Pallene. Like the other Gigantes, Enceladus had serpent-like lower limbs, "with the scales of dragons for feet" as the Bibliotheke states, though this convention was not invariably followed in pictorial representations."Pausanias denied that the giants were serpent-footed (Paus. 8.29.3), but they are often so represented on the later monuments of antiquity." (Sir James George Frazer, note to Apollodorus, Library and Epitome 1.6.1 During the battle between the Gigantes and the Olympian gods, Enceladus was disabled by a spear thrown by the goddess Athena (illustration, right). He was buried on the island of Sicily, under Mount Etna. The volcanic fires of Etna were said to be the breath of Enceladus, and its tremors to be caused by him rolling his injured side beneath the mountain (similar myths are told about Typhon and Vulcan). In Greece, an earthquake is still often called a "strike of Enceladus". . In Euripides' satyr play Cyclops the minor god Silenus claims to have dealt Enceladus' death blow, but this was perhaps intended by the author as a vain drunken boast, since Silenus also claims to have sent the Gigantes flying with the braying of his ass. In later art and literature At Versailles, Louis XIV's consistent iconographic theme of the triumphs of Apollo and the Olympians against all adversaries included the fountain of Enceladus in its own cabinet de verdure, which was cut into the surrounding woodland and outlined by trelliswork,; the ensemble has recently been restored (illustration). According to an engraving of the fountain by Le Pautre (1677), the sculptor of the gilt-bronze Enceladus was Gaspar Mercy of Cambrai."Encelade de bronze dorée, accablé sous des rochers, et poussant en l'air un gros jet d'eau. / Dans les Jardins de Versailles. / Par Gaspar Mercy de Cambray. // Enceladus ex aere aurato, saxis obrutus, ingentem aquae vim ore euomens. / In hortis Versaliarum. / Opus Gasparis de Mercy Cameracensis." http://elec.enc.sorbonne.fr/estampes/voir.php?titre=Encelade&Submit=Envoyer ]] John Keats mentions Enceladus among the other Titans in his "Hyperion" (1818/1819).http://books.google.com/books?id=h6I_AAAAYAAJ&pg=PA221 In Herman Melville's ''Pierre'', the image of Enceladus appears multiple times; the protagonist identifies with Enceladus in a dream.Erik Kielland-Lund, "Existential Incest: Melville's Use of the Enceladus Myth in Pierre", American Studies in Scandinavia 28:1:52 (1996) full text Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, inspired by the suffering of the Second Italian War of Independence, wrote his poem "Enceladus" in 1859.Horace Elisha Scudder, ed., The complete poetical works of Longfellow p. 201 Rick Riordan included Enceladus in his most recent book The Lost Hero as one of the primary villains. Namesakes Enceladus, a moon of the planet Saturn, is named after the mythological Enceladus. One of two surviving Short Belfast military transport aircraft is dubbed "Enceladus". Notes References *''Bibliotheke, i.6.1 *Hyginus, ''Fabulae, proem *Hesiod, Theogony v.183 *Virgil, Aeneid III, 578-582 *Robert Graves, 1960. The Greek Myths, 35.f, .h. Category:Greek mythology Category:Gigantes bs:Enkelad (mitologija) ca:Encèlad da:Enkelados de:Enkelados el:Εγκέλαδος es:Encélado (mitología) eo:Encelado (mitologio) fr:Encelade (mythologie) hr:Enkelad (mitologija) id:Enkelados it:Encelado (mitologia) nl:Enceladus (mythologie) ja:エンケラドス pl:Enkelados (gigant) pt:Encélado (mitologia) ru:Энкелад (мифология) sr:Енкелад sv:Enkelados zh:恩克拉多斯